


Pillow Fight

by LadiSadi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, it's my brand now apprarently, literally it's all i seem to write, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSadi/pseuds/LadiSadi
Summary: I swear I'm an angsty person, but here is more fluff from me! I hope you enjoy!





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm an angsty person, but here is more fluff from me! I hope you enjoy!

Lance smiled as he slowly awoke to sun filtering in through sheer curtains, giving the room a soft glow and providing extra warmth to his exposed limbs and face. The Cuban boy was content and very comfortable with his current sleeping situation, laying flat on his back with the warm weight of his boyfriend pressed against his side and draped overtop of him. This was still new for him, but Lance was certain that he would never stop waking up happy to be surrounded by the man he loved. Lance finally opened his eyes to see the black mop of hair spilled across his chest, his smile only grew as he moved his hand to comb his fingers through the mess; a futile attempt to tame the tangled locks. 

Keith shifted slightly, but gave no indication that he was awake yet. And in his current position, gave Lance no opportunity to slip out from underneath him. If Lance didn’t have the sudden need to empty his bladder, he would have happily laid there forever. Carefully, Lance tried to lift Keith off him, but as soon as he did, the long haired boy wrapped himself around his boyfriend, refusing to be pried away.

“And everyone thinks  _ I’m _ the clingy one,” Lance muttered to himself. He tried to pry himself free, but again to no avail; as much as Lance did not to admit it, Keith was stronger than him, even in his sleep. He groaned and tried to wiggle around. “Keeeiiitthhhh!” His boyfriend did not react. “KEith I have to pee.” Nothing. “Keith I will pee on you.” Lance stilled as he thought he heard a snicker. “Keith I swear, if you do not let me up, I will pee in this bed.” 

Finally he got a reaction, Keith shook his head slightly and shifted more on top of him. “Noo. I want you here,” he mumbled into the tan chest beneath him. 

“I swear I will come right back.” 

“What if you don’t? What if you get distracted?”

“I won’t. I promise.” He rubbed his boyfriend’s back. “Can I get up now?”

Keith yawned and shook his head. “Comfy.”

“That’s it.” LAnce reached across the bed to Keith’s side and grabbed one of his abandoned pillows. “Get. Up!” He emphasised each word by hitting Keith with his own pillow.

Keith looked up at him, a mixture of shock and displeasure played across his face. “You do not want to start this war.” Keith’s face became very serious, carefully watching Lance for his next move.

“Oh.” He smirked at Keith, “I think I do.” He then hit Keith across the head, disheveling any hair that he may have just tamed.

Keith grunted and huffed, “That’s it McClain. You’re on.” The half galran sat up, straddling his boyfriend’s stomach, and took a moment to tie his hair in a messy bun with the hair band on his wrist. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips, as the boy kept a careful eye on him, before swiftly ripping the pillow out from under Lance’s head and hit him with it. “You’ll regret this.”

Lance yelped as he felt like he was being hit on both sides, Keith having landed his hit right after his head fell on the mattress. He did the only thing he could and flailed, hitting Keith in the stomach and sides with his pillow. Unfortunately for him, Keith had the higher ground and continued to beat him in the face and chest with his own pillow. 

Lance was sure he was going to lose the fight until Keith suddenly fell back on Lance’s legs with a grunt. The Cuban boy sat up and laughed as he was met with the sight of his boyfriend suddenly in a game of tug-o-war with Kosmo over his pillow. 

“Aww! Good boy Kosmo! You’ve got to protect me from mean old daddy.”

Keith glared at him. “No. Bad boy. Drop it!” He tugged, trying to sit up, but kosmo just pulled harder.

Lance bit his lip seeing his boyfriend stretched out in front of him, a perfect view of the strong body draped over his legs. He felt his heart race and discarded his pillow to leave feather light touches up the toned stomach on display. Keith inhaled and the muscled danced under Lance’s tan fingers.

“Lance! Stop that.” Keith let out the breath he was holding and looked from his pet to his boyfriend, “Hands off. I’ve already been disarmed, no cheating.”

“You aren’t disarmed, just--” Lance scratched back down his boyfriend’s abs.

Keith gasped and then bit his lip while tightening his grip on the pillow.

“Merely, attacked on both sides.” Lance grinned leaned down, gently kissing him. “Think you can handle that, Samurai?” 

“Don’t fight dirty” Keith gave a hard tug on the pillow when Lance continued to kiss and suck on his neck. With a loud rip, the pillow tore open, raining feathers on the two boys and their dog. “Fuck!”

Lance looked up in awe and then suddenly fell forward into Keith’s chest in a fit of laughter. “You--!” Lance shook his head, not sure he could speak yet’ “You fucking-- you--”

“Yes. Me.” Keith huffed. 

“--the pillow! Oh my gato! KEith!” Lance hid his face in Keith’s chest, trying to stifle his laughter. “You ripped it right open! Just--”

“Shut up,” Keith fought to keep a smile off his lips, but it was so hard when Lance’s angelic laughter was so infectious. “I-- it was Kosmo’s fault.” He huffed again, causing feathers to puff up in the air as Lance looked up at him, causing the Cuban boy to snicker again.

“You’re cute.” Lance leaned up and kissed him. “But I’m not helping you clean up this mess.” Lance grinned, getting off him, covered in goose feathers.

“Wait-- What?” Keith sat up and feathers flew from his hair. “Babe.”

“You make a mess,” Lance shook out his hair and dusted himself off, “you clean it up.” He smiled and winked. “Come find me when you’re done.”

Keith sighed and watched his boyfriend head into the bathroom and close the door. He flopped back onto the bed, flinging feathers back in the air to resettle on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my other social media:  
Twitter: @ladisadi  
Instagram: @ladisadi_writes  
Tumblr: ladisadi.tumblr.com


End file.
